Here I Am
by Megumi Tsukazu
Summary: Seven years after the war in Germany, alchemy has been opened into both words. Edward and Alphonse come across a girl who like them is from Shamballa. They dive into her past, looking for anyway back home. Follow their remarkable journey. EdXOC AlXNo
1. The Woman w the Crystal Eyes

Chapter 1

The Woman with the crystal eyes

"Ed! Come on! Let's go do something" Alphonse wined. They had found a small carnival and decided to kill time and hang around. They had been at the fair for at least 2 hours and had done nothing.

"Fine Alphonse! Just quit wining about it!" Edward Elric stood up and flipped his golden hair back as he pulled it into his ponytail. Al stood up and grabbed Edward's hand and raced off. "Edward lets hit the gypsy stand!" Alphonse's smile was almost too adorable to say no to. "Okay Al," Ed said trying to hide his smile. Ever since Alphonse had gotten his body back Edward had been spending every living moment with his little brother.

When they got to the gypsy stand they noticed people walked past it as if it didn't exist. "Hey," Ed said as he walked up to the gypsy behind the table. "What can you do with your _magic_ powers?" She tilted her head upwards. "You say magic as if you don't believe."

Both Edward and Alphonse smiled. "We're scientists lady. What do you think we believe?" She smirked. "Oh? Give me your hand." Edward looked rather offended that he had just been told what to do by someone he did not know, but as told he put his hand out. The woman grasped his hand in hers. Her hood hid her eyes but it was obvious that they were closed.

She turned his hand over so that Ed's palm was facing up and began to stroke it. Her finger tips grazed his hand as Edward stood still. "I won't bite you if you relax." Ed blushed as he relaxed bit by bit. She grazed his hand again with her finger tips. She finally said something, "Your… your hair is golden. Your eyes….. The same as your hair light gold. You're skin is light tan."

She released his hand. Edward just sat very confused. "What's that prove? Everyone can see my hair and eyes!" The woman stood up. "Oh really? Can blind people see your hair and eyes?" As she said this she pulled down her hood, revealing her very very pale blue eyes. She had hair as white as a cloud with tips as black as coal. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun on the back of her head. Her skin was just as pale as her hair. She wore a khaki peasant skirt and a cape that hid her shirt.

"That still does not prove that magic exists," Alphonse said." You two must be really smart cookies. To tell you the truth it wasn't magic. I am a scientist. I study…………the conversion of things from one substance to another." They both were now confused. Ed finally spoke. "When you say converting one substance to another, do you mean….like alchemy?"

The entire carnival seemed to pause. Nothing, not even the breathing of the people walking by could be heard. "What? What did I do?!" Edward was totally disoriented. He looked at the woman her mouth was wide open and her eyes showed a sign of aggravation. A small group of middle aged men walked up into Edward's face and said, "How dare you speak the forbidden magic here! Grab them all!" As two men mover toward Alphonse three went toward the woman. "Hey you pervert! Keeps your hands off me!" The man in Edward's face looked up. "You again! Long time no see cutie!" He grinned as he walked toward her. "You! You stay away from me! Or I'll have to hurt you!" Edward obviously new she somehow had connections to this guy.

As he mover closer to her she put up her hands as a shield. He grabbed her arms and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "You disgusting freak! Let go of me!" "Hey!" Edward said. "Get your filthy hands off the woman!"

The man turned around. "Shut up! You, kid, have committed a crime!" Edward had officially exploded. "What freaking crime?! Hey mugger over there! Get your hand off my brother and off the girl!" They screamed laughter. "What crime? You spoke of the forbidden magic, both of you! And you were hittin' on my girl!" The woman bit down hard on his hand and he finally let go of her. When she ran out of his arms she fell into Edward's. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as they stumbled backward.

"Run," she whispered in Ed's ear. He looked down at her and saw her serious but scared look. She stood up, "Leave me here, just go," Edward grabbed her hand and called to Alphonse. "Al! Hit it!" All three headed out of the carnival as fast as their feet could carry them. Edward had parked their automobile out in plain sight; they hopped inside and sped away.


	2. Crystal Alchemist

Chapter 2

The crystal alchemist

"So……….." Edward began. "We….uh we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Edward. Edward Elric," Al introduced himself. "Thank-you, you're very kind to me. My name is Anya." Edward glanced over from his side of the car to hers. Edward saw her small smile and had a light blush.

Alphonse piped up. "How did you know what my brother looks like?" She looked back, an ear to ear grin on her face. "I transmuted the air around his face to make a certain sound when my voice bounced off of it according to the colors they are. I have been blind for almost 15 years and have learned to listen to the sound my voice when it bounces off of objects."

Ed slammed the brakes and stared at her. "That's amazing!" She grinned, "I guess you could say I'm gifted at things like that, but if you really want to see what I can do……" she stopped. Edward kept staring at her, expecting an answer. "You could stop staring at me," she said politely. Edward looked straight ahead and began driving.

"Well you could take me to the sea shore." Edward looked back at her still confused. "We will see what I'm capable of." as she said this a sly grin appeared across her face. Wow! She just like Ed, Alphonse thought to himself.

As Edward Elric pulled into a small lot right outside the beach he eyed the water. Edward had never ever gotten along with water. "Ah! I feel the water on my face. I haven't been to a sea shore since a lost my sight!" Both Elric brothers looked at Anya expecting a sad look on her face, but found her sitting with her eyes closed, a small grin on her face.

When they got to the sand of the beach Edward plopped down onto a rock and began to empty his automail of the sand that had entered. Anya looked back, "So you have automail? That makes two of us!" She grinned. Ed looked up, "Two? You have automail too? Where?" She grinned back at him.

As she began to take off her cape the automail became visible. Her entire left side from the base of her shoulder to her hip was complete automail. "Oh my god! What happened?!" Edward and Alphonse gasped in unison. The smile on Anya face slowly disappeared. "It was nothing. Just forget it." She turned back towards the sand and took the same exact pose as Edward when he uses alchemy.

She slapped her hands together and thrust them straight down into the sand. When she did a life size, crystal figure of Anya arose from the sand. As the Elric brothers gaped Anya felt for the face of the figure. "Perfect." Neither Edward nor Alphonse said a thing. "That is awesome!" Alphonse squealed.

Half way to where Edward sat Anya lay down on the sand. Her head was pointed toward the Elric brothers, so when she laid down Edward and Alphonse got a full flash of her cleavage. Both brothers' face turned red with the sunset. "Umm. Anya what are you doing?" Edward dared to say. She turned her head, "Sorry I didn't mean to flash you two." She pulled her cape up over her chest. They gasped again.

"How did you know we were blushing?" Alphonse asked. She laughed. "I transmuted the air around your faces. I could tell you were staring at me, I wanted to know why. When I did, you faces felt hot and gave off the sound for red." She stood up and began to move toward the car. "Come on you guys! You need to drive me back to the carnival before the leave!" Edward finally snapped back to life.

He ran up to her side. "There is absolutely no way I'm taking you back! That man is a psycho! You're not going back there!" She halted. Without turning back she said in the most serious voice Edward had ever heard, "Take me back now. Please. I don't care if it means having to see that man again or if I have no friends in the gypsy carriage or even if I have no family left that is my home. There is nobody that cares about me there but that's all I know. I'll be waiting in your automobile." Edward was shocked.

"That doesn't have to be your home," Alphonse whispered. "Stay at our apartment, with us." Anya looked straight down. "I'm sorry. Just……….it's just all I want is………is to go back." Edward looked into her face; tears fell from her beautiful pale eyes. "Back where? Back where Anya?" She looked up as she silently cried. Edward simply could not resist. He reached up with his finger and lifted a single tear off of her delicate face.

Her face shot up. "Back to Shamballa!" Anya screamed.


	3. Anya: the woman from Shamballa

Chapter 3

Anya: the woman from Shamballa

At Edward's apartment Anya lay sleeping in Edward's bed. Edward sat next to her in the side chair. He stared at her for at least 3 hours. Only moving to use the bathroom, but even when he did he left the door open a crack just so he could still see her.

As he sat there half asleep he thought back to what she had said before. She said she was from Shamballa. No possible way! The only time the gate was ever opened was 3 years ago, when _the incident_ happened. Edward felt Alphonse enter the room. "Hey little bro," Ed said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Alphonse grinned. "Do you know what time it is? It's 3'oclock."

Edward looked at his little brother who had the patience of a saint, the understanding of a nun, and the face of an angel. "I'm fine. Just watching Anya." Alphonse gave a heavy sigh. Ed knew a lecture was coming. "Edward…….you know what we have to do. We'll have to do a background search on her." Edward looked at his little brother; he had his puppy eyes on. "But why? She seems fine. I don't think we'll have to do this to her."

"Edward," Alphonse said his voice getting fiercer by the minute. "Not only is she from Shamballa, she's an alchemist. She's good enough to be a state alchemist! She could have opened the gate!" Edward looked straight into his younger brother's eyes. He was still the older brother and was not going to be controlled by his younger sibling.

"I won't let you do it to her! You saw her face when she talked about Shamballa! Something horrible must have happened to her, and I don't want to make her cry again!" Alphonse rolled his eyes to the back of his head. "Listen, we're doing this….together! Final!" Edward stood straight up. He was not going to be treated this way in HIS home that HE paid for, especially not by his younger brother!

"Get out," Edward said abruptly. Alphonse was shocked. "What? What are you talking about?" Edward stepped forward into his little brother's face. "I mean get out. Out of this room and out of my house." Alphonse stepped backward. "I won't let you hurt her more than she already is."

Alphonse had his head down. "You know this is the first time you've taken interest in a woman, I'm proud. I'll spend the night with Noah." Alphonse turned to leave when Ed stopped him. "You don't have to leave. Just sleep on the couch." The two brothers exchanged smiles and retuned to their rooms.

When Edward awoke in the mourning he found himself not where he had fallen asleep but in Anya's bed. As he turned over his head hit hers and sat straight up. "Ow! What the hell?!" Then he looked down at Anya sleeping next to him. He reached to scratch his stomach and noticed that there was something different. Where he would usually scratch his shirt he was scratching bare skin. His shirt was gone.

Only one thing flashed through his mind as he sat there half naked with a girl he barely knew next to him in bed. "Oh my god!!" Sweat dripped down his forehead to his neck. He ran out of the room to get Alphonse, "Al! Alphonse get up! Get up know!" Al's body shifted on the couch as he looked up at his older brother. "Ed get some clothes on," and he went back to sleep.

Edward ran into his room again and almost jumped out of his pants when he saw Anya sitting up. "Holy crap! You're awake, what happened last night? Why did I wake up shirtless?" Anya still had her 'I don't give a crap about you or who you are, so go away' face on. Then she slowly said "Edward calm down. You're still a virgin, so quit screaming." Ed blushed. "I heard you snoring last night, you were sleeping with your stomach out and you were burning up so I took your shirt off and laid you down in the bed."

For being blind Anya was a very talented person when it came to getting around. "Oh, okay. Thank-you." Edward walked over to his closet. "Sorry for waking you up Anya. I sorta freaked when I woke up." She normally kept her fixed on the person she was talking to when having a conversation, but now she stared straight forward. "You didn't wake me up, I've been up since around 3'oclock this mourning." As Ed pulled an old shirt over his head he said, "What were you doing all that time?"

A small frown appeared on her face. "Mister Elric, have you ever had anyone besides you sleep in this bed?" In 2.3 sub seconds Edward's face turned bright red. "Uh, w-what do you mean 'sleep in it'?" She gave a small sigh, "I mean did anyone own this bed before it became yours?" Ed felt so stupid. His head had been in the gutters since that mourning when he woke up. "Yes why?" Edward said as he this he thought back to his old friend, Alphonse Heidrick.

This bed has the scent of someone close to me. What was the person's name?" Anya asked. "His name was …………………Alphonse. Did you know him," Edward asked. Her face lit up. "Was his name Heidrick?!" Edward was shocked. How did she know about Alphonse? "Um, well yeah. That was his name." She moved from Edward's bed to her feet in one complete motion. She began to feel around her body as if looking for something, she finally said, "Mister Elric, do you have any clothes I can wear?" "Hmmm, Noah may have left some of her clothes here the last time she spent the night. I'll go check Al's, closet."

He returned within minutes with a skirt, shirt, and some lady unmentionables. "Here, there was some in the laundry." Ed tossed her the clothes, they landed at her feet. When she bent down to pick up her clothes Edward got another look at her cleavage and blushed. "Mister Elric, with no disrespect, would you please stop looking at …….me like that?" Edward blushed 

again. "I am so sorry! Really I didn't mean to make you feel like that! I'm such an idiot I'm sorry!" She just kept staring at him, "Mister Elric, I think you should leave the room, you know, so I can get dressed?" "Oh, right sorry," Edward said as he left the room.

Anya came out of Edward's room fully dressed. She made her way toward the front of the house as Edward lagged behind her. "Where are you going, Anya," Edward interrogated. "I'm going out into town." That's strange, Edward thought. Why would Anya want to go to town? "Why? What are you planning to do?" She turned around; it was obvious that Edward's curiosity was getting on her nerves. "I'm going to the town square to make some money. If you need me sometime today look for me at the square, I'll be there until nightfall."

She walked out of his apartment. "So I'll see you tonight?" Edward called to her. She turned around and gave a small wave. As Edward walked back into his house he noticed the bag that Anya carried with her to their home. All her stuff had fallen out of it. As he bent over to pick everything up he saw a small book. On the front it had an inscription that read _The Red Flower Lives Inside Each Human Being._

Red Flower? Sounds interesting. Edward walked over to the bedside chair and plopped down to read. He inspected the leather binding and cover of the book. The leather was worn, a sure sign that this book was years old. He flipped through the pages and realized that this was a journal, Anya's journal.

He read through the entire journal before his brother even woke up. But there were a few entries that shouted out to Ed. Some entries that made him shiver with fear and sadness. These are the entries:


	4. The Diary of Anya Mustang

Chapter 4

The Diary of Anya Mustang

**November ****12, 1903**

**I am becoming even better at alchemy day by day. Father has been helping me practice. He is very proud of me; I can create a fire sculpture of him now! He says that one day I will become the greatest state alchemist ever. Today Major Hughes will take me and Father to the fair. I am so excited. Father says that the fair is a waste of time but really he just doesn't like the gypsies. Father says that we will both be the best alchemist out there, and when he becomes Fuher I will be the only one allowed to where pants. Really all he just wants to see Lt. Riza in a mini skirt. My eye sight worsens as the days go on. I can barely see Major Hughes who is right sitting only about 7 yards away. I must now go convince Father to take Lt. Riza with us to the fair. I shall check in later.**

**Signed,**

**Anya Mustang**

**April 25, 1905**

**As I become older I become a better alchemist. Fuher King Bradley saw me practicing alchemy one day. He was very impressed and said I must take after Father. And even though Dad isn't my biological dad, I think the Fuher was right. He wants me to become a State Alchemist! I am merely 8years old and I am about to partake in a State Alchemy Exam! Father is so happy. He has signed the papers and has begun to train me. The training is hard but it will be worth it. The true reason I want to be a State Alchemist is because of Father, all I want to do is make him proud. The sight in my left eye is almost gone. Father is going through a lot with the military right now and can't pay for the surgery to fix my eyes. To tell the truth I really couldn't care less. Father doesn't need to pay for something like that. I still cannot believe that I might become a State Alchemist. There are many good alchemists in the world, some are younger than me but could transmute a skyscraper; Such as a pair of brothers in a small town called Resembool. Their names are (from what I have heard) Edward and **

**Alphonse Elric. Oh how I wish I could meet them, let them teach me. They are once again as I have heard) two and three years younger than me. The eldest brother, Edward, is 7 at the moment and the youngest, Alphonse, is now 6. Perhaps me and Father can take a vacation to Resembool someday and meet them.**

**Signed,**

**Anya Mustang**

**May 2, 1905**

**I have done it! I am the youngest State Alchemist in this country! Father and I are to go and celebrate tonight. I just got the news, the Major and Lt. doesn't even know yet! Wait I just heard the Major scream over the telephone. Well I am getting my first assignment in two weeks. Father id trying to hide his illness but it is obvious he is sick. My "nickname" is Crystal Alchemist. He insists that we go out to celebrate. His illness is very strange, he seems to cough up blood and when he lies down he cannot breath. I fear for my Father's health. All he cares about right now is my promotion in the military and my sight. I am now completely blind in my left eye. I am pretty sure that my father is dying. He doesn't want me to worry about him but I am. I'm scared.**

**Signed,**

**Anya Mustang**

**October 5, 1905**

**His time finally came. Father is dead. He died last night, he began to cough and he began to throw up blood. I can't believe it! The cause his sickness was from a wound he received from an assignment he was given. I can now hardly see out of my right eye now. I am so furious with the Fuher! He killed my father! My only wish now is be able to keep my sight until my father's funeral. It is as if life is out to get me. I was born from two people who probably never cared for me, and now my Father is dead! His legacy will be on my shoulders from now on. I will see that I give him a good one. May my father rest in peace, and as his daughter, Anya Mustang, the Crystal Alchemist, I will make him proud.**

**Signed,**

**Anya Mustang**

**December 19, 1906**

**I am thinking of going to the war. I need something to do; Father has been dead for a little over one year. I leave for war tomorrow. I must make certain that Major Hughes doesn't find out about this. If **

**he does than he might go on a rampage. I am packed and ready to go. In my satchel I carry my father's military uniform. I will help win the war with my own father's weapons. His ignition gloves. To tell the truth I actually want to get wounded in the war. Only to relieve me of the pain I am in already. I never expected to be in a war at the age of 10. Please for give me Father, but after the war I will leave the military and join the local gypsy cart. Maybe after I get back I can go to Resembool to meet the Elric brothers.**

**Signed,**

**Anya Mustang**

**October 4, 1907**

**Today is the 2****nd**** anniversary of Father's death. I visited his grave yesterday. I have found a way to see Father again. Human Transmutation. I have been studying Human Alchemy for almost 2 years now. Just a few more months and I believe I will be ready for the transmutation. I can't wait! I'll be able to hear his voice again, to hear him smile. I returned from the war yesterday. I didn't get hurt in the war, one of the sergeants saved me from a gunpowder explosion. He died saving me. Major Hughes is suing the military for allowing me to join into a war. I will be able to have my Father back in just matter of days. My father, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist and I, Anya Mustang, the Crystal Alchemist will be together again.**

**Signed,**

**Anya Mustang**


	5. Beggar in the Square

Chapter 5

The Beggar in the Square

Edward had to recompose himself. Anya Mustang? The colonel has a daughter?! That's unbelievable! This was really confusing him. "I have to ask her myself!" He said as he left. He slapped on his coat and made his way toward the front door. But in his way was his little brother, Alphonse. "You're going to chase after her, aren't you," Al said with a small smile. Edward took the journal out of his pocket, "I've been doing a bit of reading. I've figured out some really interesting stuff about Anya."

"We've know Anya for about one week Ed, and you're already crazy about her!" Ed shot his brother a small frown. "I don't like her, Alphonse. I just think that she's an interesting person." Alphonse Elric had an ear to ear smile on his face. "You think she _pretty_ don't you?" Ed spun around, a full blush on his face. "No I don't! Leave me alone Al! If you need me I'll be at the town square," he said as he slammed the front door behind him.

"Edward ran around town for about 15 minutes looking for Anya before he breaked for lunch. As he sat down to rest he heard a quarrel behind him. He turned around and saw a small group of teenage kids surrounding the corner of the square. "You stupid little girl, get up! Don't you want the money? If you do, than do what I tell you and beg like the degusting dog you are!" One of the young men was screaming at something in the corner. Edward just thought that it was the kid's dog he was getting mad at. "You act like you're blind! Fine, it looks like you did all you know," the boy said as he bent down and placed something shiny into a small hat in front of them, then just as quickly swiped all the coins that had been gathered up into his pocket. "Now you stupid little gypsy, check your silly hat for your money," he said as the entire group walked away snickering, revealing the object they had been yelling at.

It was a girl, which Edward guessed was only sixteen. She had dead white hair with strange black tips wrapped into a tight bun on the back of her neck. Her right arm, from what Edward saw, was automail. He took a few steps closer to the girl, "Anya? Is that you?" The girl's head slowly came up, "Edward? What are you doing here?" Edward was shocked. How could she sit there and _let _someone criticize her? Let them treat her like dirt? "Anya, let me treat you to some lunch. Come on," he said as he gently grabbed her by the arm and pulled of the ground.

The two sat down at a small picnic table eating in silence until Edward finally said something. "You know, you can stand up for yourself. You don't have to let them treat you like that." Anya gave a small laugh, as though Ed had told a really sarcastic joke, "'Stand up for myself'? You don't think I've thought of that?! Hell, I've even thought of killing some people I've met here on the street, Edward!" Anya was now sitting straight up. "First of all, Edward, if I stand up for myself I wouldn't make any money at all! That's the point of coming out here isn't 

it?! To make just enough money to get me a meal! Second of all, the last time I stood up for myself I was-" She stopped. "Forget it, thanks for the meal, Edward." She stood up to leave and pushed her plate in.

"Anya, wait. Are you okay? Are you crying," Ed called out. She turned back. "No, I'm not okay and yes, I am crying." Edward Elric stood up and came to her side. "Come on, Anya. Tell me what's wrong," he led her back to the table. As they sat down Anya began her story. "When I first came here to Germany, the first friends I made were a pair of brothers. The younger was Alphonse Heidrick, the elder, Edward Heidrick. They took me into their home and let me eat off their table." She took a deep breath and Edward knew that what she was saying she had summoned from the very back of her memories.

"We were just children, I was 11, Al was 8 and Ed was 9. Even though we were only kids we made our stay. Ed and Al studied rocketry all day and I cleaned, and made a little money every now and then." She laughed, "and Al, he cooked," she said with a sad smile. "When I turned 14 I got a job with the gypsy cart at the local carnival and I began to come home with even more money." She put her head down as she said, "Living in a house with two men by ourselves, it was almost inevitable that _something_ would happen. Then in my early teens I began to feel a very strong connection to Alphonse. I told myself," Anya said with a sad look on her face. "That I couldn't do it, fall in love. My heart wanted so badly to be with him every moment I had, but my head just gave me warnings. 'Life won't let you love anyone,' it kept saying."

Edward stretched his hand across the table towards Anya's. "About 9 years ago, when I was 19, Alphonse became very sick. He was driven to the hospital and me Ed went to see him. That's when he asked me." Anya's had that sad smile on again. Edward grabbed her hand and began rubbing it with his. "He asked me if……….if I would marry him." Edward's eyebrows shot up into the sky. "He came home a few days later. One night while I was sleeping he came in and told me that he was really excited about our upcoming wedding. And he climbed into bed with me, needless to say what happened next, a few days later I was pregnant."

Edward's hands froze. "Uh, p-p-pregnant? As in with-child," Ed stammered. Anya gave a small giggle. "Yes Edward. I carried Alphonse Heidrick's daughter." Then her head sank again. "Anya, what's wrong?" She looked up with a single tear strolling down her cheek. "We, uh we had planned to… we planned to name her Ean. I was in my ninth month of my pregnancy and Ed had been acting very strange. Then one day he just popped." She wiped her face with her wrist. "He began yelling at me. He said 'How could you?' And he pushed me down the stairs."

Edward shot up. "What?! He pushed you?" She kept her stone gaze. Then she finally looked up, "Yes, he pushed me, but I didn't lose the baby. Once I stood up I felt her kicking around frantically. Then he dragged me down to the basement," Anya's words were becoming chopped. Tears began to flow even more rapidly. "Then he…… um…… he told me to--," Edward cut her off. "Anya, did he……………….did he _do _something to you?" His face clearly showed 

worry. Then Anya busted. She began crying profusely, her nose began to run. "Yes, Edward, he did."

Ed had never felt this sorry for anyone in years. He slowly sat down as Anya continued, "He told me to take them off, my clothes I mean. When I told him no he flew into a rage saying he would kill me. I truly didn't care as long as my baby stayed safe. Then he said he would kill Alphonse. When I said I would call the police he got even angrier and that's when he took a metal bar off the floor and began beating me with it. He kept hitting my stomach." "I'm so sorry, Anya." She looked up and again it felt like she could see him, "Alphonse thought that _I _hurt myself and purposely killed the baby. The wedding was automatically called off and he broke off contact with me."

She sighed showing she wasn't about to continue the story. She stood up and said "Thanks for the meal, Edward. You're a nice man. I'm gonna go and try to make some more money, maybe dancing or singing. Well anyway, thanks again." Edward watched as she walked away clicking her tongue on the top of her mouth. "Bye, Anya," he called as he stood up. Then an idea came to mind. "Anya!! Instead of street performing out here why don't you come and study rocketry and alchemy with me and Al tomorrow?" She spun around and gave him a warming smile, "Okay, Edward. That would be nice."


	6. Dance of Fire

Chapter 6

The Dance of Fire

Four weeks after Edward had spoken to Anya in the town square, Anya sat in a small chair in what Ed and Al called their lab. With a book open on her lap she was slowly skimmed her finger over it as she attempted to feel the indents on the page. Edward sat on the floor with a book in his hands completely silent as he read.

When Alphonse came busting through the door Anya, without looking up, said "Hello Mister Alphonse." He gave a small wave and turned to Ed. "Brother! Guess what!" Edward didn't even look up. "Ed! Edward!" Al rubbed the back of his neck as he took a book of the shelf. "What's wrong Mister Alphonse? You seem a little tense," Anya said finally looking up. Al gave a small laugh, "Nothing, I'm just really going to regret what I'm about to do." Almost as soon as he finished he chucked the book in his hand at his older brother, hitting his head.

Alphonse began to back out of the room. Edward lay sprawled out on the floor. "Anya," Al whispered to her. "Grab my hand and get ready to run." but before he could reach her arm Edward Elric jumped up. "AAAAALLLLLLL!! I'm going to kill every last one of your stupid cats!!" "NOOOOOO! Not my cats!!" Alphonse grabbed Anya and ran behind a book case. "Wait, I have important news! Noah wants us to come to her carnival tonight!" Edward's frustration turned to confusion. "Really; Noah's caravan is back in town?"

"Yeah, I told her about Anya and said that she wants Anya to come to." Alphonse slid out from his hiding spot. "Who is this Noah," Anya said as she pulled her long skirt up and sat down. "Noah is an old friend. She's the owner of a gypsy caravan. They travel from town to town with the carnival performing," Alphonse said. Anya's face lit up with a smile. "Well then, when does she want us to come?" "Wait, we can't go tonight! We still have work to do Alphonse!" Ed said.

Anya stood up and got into Edward's face. She had a sad look on her face. "Please Ed? I haven't spoken to a gypsy in weeks! Please Ed?" She had Edward Elric spun around her thin delicate finger. He absolutely loved it when she called him Ed. The way she said it using a high voice made him as happy as a clam. (Not literally) He rubbed his hands over his face and mumbled a small "okay".

That night as they were ready to leave Anya was nowhere to be found. "I'll go get her," Ed said as he climbed the stairs. He finally reached the top and saw the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Anya stood about to go down the stairs. She had put on her own makeup, (how does she do all this stuff if she's blind?) and paled her skin using powder. She wore a mini peasant skirt that came up to the beginning of her hips and a small tube-top, her hair still pulled back in its permanent spot. But the thing that stood out the most to the eldest Elric brother was the pendant she wore around her neck.

It was a beautiful flower that was hung around her neck by a thin chain. Then flower itself was a bright red. Its petals were stretched out in different directions. The chain was shining silver. Anya suddenly turned around and grabbed a long jacket, interrupting Edward's thoughts. As she slipped the jacket onto her slender body she spoke. "I am sorry I took so long. I had only planned on paling my skin, my apologies." Edward returned to earth and replied coolly "No, its fine. Are you ready to go?" He grabbed Anya's hand and led her down the stairs.

As they arrived at the carnival the Elrics looked around for Noah. Suddenly someone came up behind Alphonse and covered his eyes. "Guess who," a girl's voice said from behind him. A smile spread across Al's face as he said "Noah! Long time no see!" He spun around and faced Noah, then wrapped his arms around her laughing. Noah looked over Alphonse's shoulder and saw Edward and Anya locked at the hands. "Edward! Oh how I've missed you two, she said as she moved from Al's arms and into Ed's.

Anya finally spoke up, "Hello, my name is Anya Mustang." Noah looked over to Anya and her face went blank. "Anya? No way! You're Anya from the cart!" "Cart? What are you talking about?" Ed looked at the two women standing between him. "Don't you remember me, Ya?" Anya's face was glowing as she spoke. "You're Noah from our first gypsy cart!" The two girls embraced.

Noah and Anya led the way, locking arms. "My caravan is going to do your favorite song tonight! You should join us!" Anya looked at her, "I don't know; what would I do? I haven't preformed that song since the last time we were together. I probably can't even remember the words to the song." "Well," Noah said, "you'd better remember the dance too, because you're going to be dancing the main part with me!" Before Anya could even say anything Noah was dragging her to a small carriage where the Elric brothers guessed the costumes were kept.

A few minutes later Noah emerged from the carriage without Anya. As she beckoned people to come near she spoke. "I would like to thank you all for coming to see our performance. I would like to introduce an old friend of mine who has unexpectedly come and volunteered to perform with me." Out of the large group of people circled Edward and Alphonse stood in the front. "So let us begin our performance! Introducing Anya Mustang!" As soon as Noah spoke those words Anya emerged from the carriage.

She was wearing a long sleeve peasant shirt with a long skirt on. She also had a scarf wrapped around her waist, as did Noah. And for the first time in years Anya's hair was out of the regular bun flat on her back. It was the first time Edward realized how long her hair really was. It stretched down her back down to the nape of her back. She was as beautiful as a single flower in the middle of a snowy field.

They were both bare-foot as they brought their hands up over their heads, crossing their wrists over the other, showing they were about to start the song. Another gypsy began by lightly shaking her tambourine. Soon Anya and Noah began singing. The song sounded very familiar. 

Their voices were clear but soft as they danced with their eyes closed. They slowly did a spin then came to an abrupt halt.

This is when Edward noticed the gloves on Anya's hands. But before he could get a good look at them, Anya and Noah's eyes shot open and the other gypsies began to bang on whatever they could find. The dancing became faster and louder and so did the voices of the gypsies singing, Anya and Noah. Suddenly the girls ripped the scarves off their waists and began to twirl them around above their heads.

Edward felt something tug at his waist and he was pulled into the middle of the circle where Anya and Noah were dancing and singing. He was pulled into Anya and he stood there infront of her, they were so close that there chests were touching each other. He did what he thought best, he began to dance with her. He glanced over to his brother who had been pulled in by Noah's scarf and was dancing with her.

Edward's hands were rested on Anya's hips as they danced around in circles. Hers were holding tight to the scarf the connected her and Ed at the thighs. Anya kept on singing her heart out. And suddenly fire began shooting out of her fingers as she snapped. The fire encircled the four. The fire brushed past their bodies but the fire wasn't hat, to the contrary, it was quite cold. As their singing slowed the brothers began to slow down their dancing. The two women turned around in the Elrics hands to face the crowed. As the music slowed to a stop Anya and Noah stretched their arms up over their heads like the stance they took when they began. Edward wrapped his arms completely around Anya's waist, pulling her closer to him. But Anya and Edward were not in the same position that Noah and Alphonse were.

Noah had her arms stretched over her head, looking straight ahead. Anya's were stretched over her head but they reached behind Edward's head pulling him forward by the neck, closer to Anya's face. Suddenly he felt something on his neck; he finally noticed what it was, Anya's lips. Ed stood while Anya kissed his neck. When she finally released him she was blushing. "I am so sorry Edward. I didn't mean to do that, I swear!" Edward Elric looked at her for what seemed like forever. Then he finally said "Its okay, Anya. I'm not mad or anything."

Noah took Anya's hand and led her to the carriage to change. As they walked away Anya kept turning her head to where Ed stood, and then her Necklace fell of her neck onto the ground. Once the girls were in the carriage Edward went forward and picked up he necklace. The red flower pendant spun around on the chain. Suddenly Edward realized what this flower was; it was the "Red Flower".

Alphonse came toward his elder brother. "Let me guess, your going to run home and write this in your diary. October 10th, Edward Elric receives his first kiss." Ed s shot his brother a sour look. Then he saw Anya and Noah emerge from the carriage. "Alphonse," Noah said, "why don't you and me go walk around the carnival and let the two love birds reminisce." Anya turned to Noah with a shocked look. Al walked over to Noah and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she pushed Anya into Edward.

Ed stuffed his hands into his pocket like a little kid and Anya placed her hands into her lap as they walked next to each other. "So," Ed began. "Do you want to get some water or something? I'm really thirsty." "Okay, there is a refreshment stand right over there," Anya said as she pointed at a small counter. "I get it for you, Edward," she said as she walked calmly toward it.

"May I have a glass of water please," she asked the clerk. "No," the man behind the counter said. "We don't sell to Gypsies," he spat at her. Ed rose from his seat but didn't move. "I apologize, sir." She gave a small bow as she began to walk away. But the man came from behind the counter and grabbed her wrist. "Ow! Please, sir, let go!" He squeezed even harder.

"How dare you even try to bow to me? You're just a filthy piece of trash!" And he threw her to the ground. Ed came up and squatted down next to her. Made sure she was okay then turned to the man who had thrown Anya to the ground. "You jerk! Apologized to her!" The man's face became distorted. "I have seen you before. Ah, yes, now I remember you! You are the reason that that amazing young scientist is dead! With your raving about this false other world, and when that kid made one big break you had to get rid of him!"

What are you talking about?" Ed looked at the man with confusion. "What was that poor young man's name? I believe it was Alphonse, Alphonse Heidrick, yes? He was shot because of you! You are the reason he is dead! You crazy philosophers just need to do us all a favor and disappear! That kid gets shot while you ride away on an aero plane that he made!" Edward sank to the ground. Edward Elric had five soft spots known to man: Major Hughes, his parents, his automail, his brother, and Alphonse Heidrick. And this guy had just hit a big one.

"It's your fault! You killed him! You put that poor boy in his grave!" Edward was curled into a ball on the ground; he held his head in his hands. "I didn't mean to… I didn't want that to happen." "Well it did! Because of you! I thought philosophers were supposed to help people, not kill them!" Then there was a loud 'smack!' It was Anya; she had slapped the man with her automail hand. "How dare you speak to Edward like that? How dare you say that Al is dead! You call me a piece of filth, but who is the real filth here?!" She strolled over to Ed and placed a hand on his back, "It's not true is it, Ed? Please tell me Alphonse isn't dead."

He looked into Anya's beautiful pale eyes, not wanting to answer truthfully. "Yes, Anya. Alphonse Heidrick... is dead." Anya gasped. "No, that's not possible! Al is in America! He's not planning on coming back until next year! There is no way he's dead!" Anya sunk down to the ground. Edward looked over to her and told her "I didn't mean for that to happen. He strapped me into the plane and launched me off. I am so sorry, Anya."

Edward sat up a bit straighter and saw the man move back behind the counter and pulled out a whip. "Move out of the way you wanna-be scientist," and the man kicked Edward across the ground. Ed had to admit, he hadn't been beaten this bad since he told Teacher that he and Al had transmuted their mother. The man moved closer to Anya and began unraveling the whip.

"A gypsy like you shouldn't even say that young man's name. So I'm going to dispose of you, cutie." The man raised his whip and brought it down hard. A shrill scream broke through the carnival. It was sharp and clearly indicated pain. On the other side of the carnival Noah and Alphonse heard the scream and Alphonse spun around "Noah, that scream. It sounded like" he didn't finish his sentence before Noah was dragging him toward the other side of the fair.

Anya lay down on the ground, not moving. She was cradled in something warm. She looked up and her nose and Edward's met. Blood was pouring out of his back down onto Anya's clothes. "Edward what's wrong with you?! That whip is dripped with poison! Why would you jump in front of it?" He opened his eyes and for the second time in his life he knew what it felt like to care for someone enough to give his physical body for them.

"I knew it was dripped in poison. That's why I had to do this, to keep you safe long enough to be able to see the colonel again. He's still alive, Anya." He chocked out his words. Blood dripped down the side of his mouth. An indication that the poison was spreading and fast. "Colonel? What are you talking about Mister Elric? Who's the colonel?" Edward leaned over to the side and puked up a puddle of blood. "The colonel," he gagged. "Is your father, Roy Mustang. I know he's alive and well that damn old man."

"Mister Elric, roll over and don't move! Every time that you move, every time you breathe, the poison spreads. That poison is deadly and I will not let die!" As Edward rolled over he held Anya's left hand (he held her flesh hand) he could actually feel his face getting flushed from the poison in his system.

"Why," he panted. "Why to you want to keep me alive? What's the point? I don't have a reason for living, why should I live?" Ed brought her hand closer to his face. It was then that he realized he was crying. Tears fell from his golden eyes. It was the first time he was sharing these feelings with anyone. He had to admit it to himself; he had felt this way since he was a young child. Like he didn't have a purpose, like he was only in the world to keep his little brother alive and to feel as much pain as the world could give him.

"Edward, listen to me and listen well. No one in this world is born with a reason. We're just born. No one has an automatic reason given to them at birth. Living is the journey to find your reason." She brought Edward's left hand to her face. The back of his hand was lightly placed on Anya's face. Her tears were soaked into Edward's hand.

"Why are you crying, Anya?" "Because you don't believe you have a reason for living. Edward, anyone can find a reason to live," she stopped and kissed his hand. "Whether it be in a job, a hobby, or maybe," she stopped and leaned over Edward Elric and landed a light kiss on his cheek. "Or maybe in a person. Everyone lives for something. And if you died Edward, I would _never_ forgive you."


	7. Glass Bow and Arrow

Chapter 7

Glass Bow and Arrow

"Anya, Ed," Noah yelled. The moment Alphonse saw Edward lying on the ground being held by Anya he took off running toward them. "What's wrong with Edward?!" Noah was bending over them; Alphonse was on his knees next to them. Ed's eyes were closed; the only thing that proved he was still conscious was when he squeezed Anya's hand a little bit. "That man," Anya said pointing. "Pushed me to the ground and tried to whip me. His whip was dripping in poison and Edward jumped in front of me. It's my freaking fault!" She was now standing up. "Why the hell do I always hurt the people around me?! Why is it always the people I care about get hurt?!" She was growing furious.

"My father's death was my fault! Alphonse getting angry was my fault! Edward being poisoned is all my fault!" Noah ran up to her. At this point Anya was hunched over, head in her hands. "Anya, listen to me! It isn't your fault! Edward cares about you! It was his choice to protect you," Noah had to shout to keep Anya's attention.

Alphonse was sitting next to Edward gasping. The fury within him grew by the minute. As Anya finally calmed down she pulled her head up and stuttered the words "The poison in Edward's system is very deadly, take him to his automobile. Try your best not to make sudden moves or he might have a seizure. When you get him to the automobile give him this," she held out a small vile. "Put it directly in his wound." Alphonse stood up and glowered at the man with the whip in his hand who had sat back to watch the show. Alphonse walked over to him and grabbed his collar.

"Listen to me well. If my brother even comes out with a fever I will hunt you down and torture you. I will put you through the most pain you can think of. Do you understand me?" His voice stayed the same tone, soft.

Alphonse went over to his older brother who was barely awake and picked him up. Edward had never been a very tall person and he was never a very heavy boy either. But his automail added about 10 pounds each. Alphonse was carrying Edward like a baby. He held Ed's head close to his shoulder as he walked fast pace away with Noah close to his side.

Anya, even though she was blind, glared at the man with the whip. She ran her bare foot across the sand foundation on which the stand was located. "Are you ready," she said with an evil sneer. The man with the whip laughed. "What, are you gonna try and fight me?" He grinned. "I can see right through you. You grew up as a spoiled little girl, didn't you? Were you daddy's little girl?"

Anya stood approximately 10ft. away from the man. But after he made the last comment she had run full force into him, holding him against the wall behind him. Not one soul had seen Anya run into the man. She appeared as a white and black blur coming straight toward him.

Anya had him pushed up against the wall, she had her automail pushed up under his sweating chin, her other arm held a small dagger that Roy had given her when she was 8, the dagger was held against his stomach. The man again smiled. "I bet your some worthless gypsy prostitute, right? And that kid, _Edward_, who jumped in front of my whip, is your current employer?"

"Let me tell you something. Don't ever talk about my father, do you hear me you worthless piece of crap?! And leave Edward out of this! He never did anything wrong, and he should not be punished like this!"

As Anya fought with the man, Noah, Alphonse, and Edward were at the automobile. Edward lay down in the grass next to the rear tire. Noah and Al sat anxiously. "NNNNUUUUUGGGGGGGGGG," Ed moaned in pain. Alphonse pulled out the vile Anya had given him. "Edward, listen to me. Anya gave me this," he said shaking the vile. "An………ya?" "Yes Ed, she wants me to put it into the cut in your back." Alphonse moved to turn Ed onto his back but was stopped. Edward held his brother's hand that had the vile.

"No, Al. I…can't…take…it…until Anya gets…back," Edward huffed. Alphonse began to panic as Edward's face went white. "Edward, please! Just please let me put this in!" Al was now begging. "Please Ed, I'll never ask you for anything else. I want you to be alright!" Alphonse had seen his brother come close to death many times, such as when he lost almost 3pints of blood when he lost his right arm and left leg. When Edward fought with Bald, when both Edward and Alphonse fought Scar, he had even been killed once by the homunculus Envy. But Al had never felt so worried in his life about his brother.

"Ed," Alphonse sobbed. "Please just take it. Please, I'll do anything you want, just take it!" Edward shook his head, or what you might consider a shake. "Wait for Anya to come."

Back at the refreshment stand Anya held the man against the wall. He was grinning. "Rule of Combat Number One: never let the enemies know your weakness." Anya had had enough. She picked the middle aged man up off the ground and threw him into the dirt. (Armstrong had always admired her strength) The man landed about 15 ft. away. The man stood up and Anya turned the dagger in her hand and began to run towards him, but stopped when she heard a sudden 'CLICK'.

The 'CLICK' she had heard was the gun in the man's hand pointed directly at her. Being the youngest member of the military people had always tried to teach her something new. Lt. Riza Hawkeye had taught her how to handle a gun and archery and was shockingly good at it for being practically blind. Armstrong had taught her how to control her strength, Lt. Jean Havok, who was only a young teenager at the time, had taught her how to 'beat people up'. (When Jean was a child he had always a small crush on Anya) And from what the Lt. Riza had taught her about listening to the sounds that different guns make, this gun had only one bullet.

She stood frozen. Then she squatted down, slapped her hands together and lightning shot up from the ground. The lightning blinded the man and everyone who had stopped to watch the fight. 

When the lightening dimmed, Anya stood up straight with a crystal archery bow in her hands. Strapped to her back was a leather pouch filled with crystal arrows.


	8. Life or Death

Chapter 8

Life or Death

The man stood in shock at Anya who stood with the bow and arrow in hand. "What was that?! What did you just do?! How did you get that archery gear?"

A sheer grin appeared across Anya's face. She brought the bow up in front of her and pulled one gleaming arrow out from the pouch on her back. As she placed the arrow on the string the grin on her face began to fade away. "That's it?! You're planning on shooting me with a freaking arrow?!" She laughed historically, "You don't know one thing about this arrow do you?" When she said this the man began to panic. He asked what about. "Tell me! Tell me what the hell you did to that arrow!"

As he began to panic he forgot what he was doing. He backed himself against the wall. Anya brought her bow down. She gave a small giggle and pulled the bow over her head. She brought the arrow to the front of her and snapped her fingers; the head of her arrow was past the point of boiling. It was white with heat. She brought the bow from over her head and placed the arrow on the string once again. "Don't worry," she sneered. "You won't feel a thing." And with that she released the flaming crystal arrow.

It shot through the man's shoulder and he fell back. He began to scream when he felt the heat of the arrow head inside his body. Anya, again, slapped her hand together, this time her bow and arrow shriveled up and turned back into sand. Then she coolly turned and began to walk away.

She walked at a slow pace. Suddenly a picture appeared in Anya's head. The picture was a photograph. One she had seen when she was 9 years old. It was a picture of the Elric brothers. Edward was 7 and Al had been only 6. They were smiling, laughing, playing together. She then remembered that Edward was in pain. That he might be close to death. Her pace sped up to a jog. She pictured Edward at age 7 dying, in pain as she ran through trying to remember the path they took from the automobile to the carnival, praying that Edward Elric was still alive.

Almost 30 minutes later Alphonse and Noah saw Anya walking toward the automobile, her skirt had 3 inches of fabric ripped off the end. Her right shirt sleeve was also torn off. (All of this happened while she was attempting to find someone to help her find the lot where Edward had parked the automobile) Her skirt was speckled with Ed's blood.

"Anya!" Noah ran up to her friend's side. "Oh my gosh, are you okay? What happened?" Alphonse bent down into his brother's face. "Edward, Anya is back. Anya is going to give you the medicine, okay?" Ed said nothing. His eyes were closed.

As Anya began to move forward she said "Edward, do you feel better?" No answer. "Ed? Edward are you awake?" Still no answer. She began to panic. "Alphonse, Noah, did you give Edward the powder that was in the vile?" Al's head sunk. Anya bent down near Ed. "An...ya? Is that you? 

What...the...hell happened to...you?" Edward opened his eyes to see her. She was smiling gently. "It's nothing. Don't worry. Did you put the powder in the wound yet?" she said with anticipation. He struggled to shake his head then remembered that she was blind. "He didn't want to take it until you came back."

"Give me the vile," Anya said to Alphonse and Noah. Alphonse pulled a small vile out of his back pocket and tossed it to Anya who caught it in midair. "Turn over Edward." He did as he was told and slowly flipped himself over. The shirt he was wearing was soaked with blood. As he lay on his face in the dirt he felt Anya's hand probe his back. "What are you doing?" he asked. Anya grabbed two sides of his shirt tightly and ripped it apart, revealing his bare back. "Now Ed, listen to me. When I first put this in it won't hurt, but a few seconds after there will be a large amount of pain." She took the cork out of the vile and dumped the entire vile into the cut on his back.

For the first 2 seconds Edward lay still on the ground. Then he suddenly screamed. He began to roll around on the ground screaming. The muscles in his body were contracting very quickly. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" his scream echoed throughout the carnival. He struggled to stand through his screams. Once on his feet, he puked blood then fell back over.

He crawled across the ground toward Noah who stood in shock next to Alphonse. Edward put a death grip onto the tail end of the shirt and dragged her down to eye level. "Please Noah," he choked out; his face was pointed down to the ground. "Please what, Ed?" Edward Elric looked up at Noah and she almost jumped at the sight of his face. His eyes were blood shot instead of their natural golden, his face was caked in dirt, his blond hair was matted with blood, and blood was smeared across his face. "Please, kill me!"

Noah gasped and stood mouth wide open. "Edward, I-I can't." She saw Edward grit his teeth. "I th-th-thought I as-asked you nicel-nicely," he stuttered. "Do it Noah, k-kill me." Noah looked into Edward's red eyes. _I can't,_ she thought, _Edward saved me from so many things seven years ago._ "No Ed, I'm not going to lay a hand on you." Ed's grip on Noah's shirt tightened. He struggled to stand again. "Fine, you're going to regret that, Noah."

Noah's eyes went wide, her skin paled. Ed brought his right hand up and sent it flying into Noah's cheek. Noah fell backwards and cupped her hand over her bleeding cheek. "Noah!" Alphonse ran to Noah. Alphonse began to look Noah over, making sure nothing was broken. Edward came behind his brother and dragged him off of Noah by his hair. Once Alphonse was out of his way, Edward picked Noah up by the collar of her shirt and punched her continuously until she was unconscious.

"Edward, stop! Stop it, brother!" Edward dropped Noah and walked across the grass toward his younger brother. "Al, you care about me right?" Tears rolled down Alphonse's cheek as he replied "Yes". "Than kill me, Al. Please kill me." "No! I will not kill you! None of us will!" Edward, now infuriated, stalked over to his brother and wrapped his fingers around his brother's neck and squeezed tightly. Alphonse began wheezing, trying to breathe. "If you won't kill me and relive me of the pain, than I will kill you!" Edward winced as pain shot up his spine. He found himself on the 

ground; he looked up and saw Anya sitting next to Al, holding him in her arms. "Ed, look what you have done! You could have killed you brother!"

He looked at his hands, his blood stained hands. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He looked back at Anya who now sat between Alphonse and Noah, holding close. A sudden pain ran up his back again and his eyes returned to a bloodshot red. _It's like I'm being controlled by a demon_ Ed thought.

He got back up and stalked over to Anya who was trembling. She stood up –determined to protect Alphonse and Noah- and threw a hard punch at Edward with her flesh hand. She missed and Ed caught her wrist with his own. "Edward, look at what you're doing! You are killing you friends!" Ed squeezed her wrist, "Shut up or I'll kill you!" Anya took her other hand and slapped Edward clear across his face with her automail. Edward laughed gleefully.

"Pride did a good job on you 'Daddy'." Anya's usually lightly tanned skin went completely white at the mention of her father.

"What do you mean?"

"Pride blew his left eye to oblivion! I wish I had come up with the idea; I would have blown his head straight off. I don't understand why you wasted you're time bringing that bastard back." Her eyes became red and puffy. "You don't mean that, Edward." He gave an evil smile, "Oh yes I do. Maybe one day I'll find a way back to Shamballa and kill him myself. I'm going to make you sit and listen to him scream………as he………slowly……dies."

Anya began crying. "Stop crying." She continued. "I said stop crying!!" Then he took his steel hand which held Anya's wrist and squeezed. "Stop! Edward stop please you're hurting me! Stop!" A loud crack echoed through the night. Edward's eyes went back to their normal gleaming gold. He looked at Anya's wrist in his hand, he shook her wrist and she began to scream. _No way. I couldn't have done this, right?_ Anya fainted in his arms. He slowly set her down on the ground. One by one he loaded his friends into his automobile. _I have to get them some first aide_ he thought as he drove full speed toward the home of the Hughes'.


	9. First Law of Alchemy

Chapter 9

The First Law of Alchemy

Edward sat in a dark room in front of three beds. The three beds were lined together; one held Noah one held his brother and the last held Anya. Edward felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Glacier's soft smile. She was holding two steaming cups, one filled with coffee the other filled with hot tea. She handed the one filled with tea to Edward, knowing that he hated coffee almost more than he hated milk. "Edward, it's okay. I'm sure they will be fine." He gratefully took the tea and sipped on it. "I can't believe what I did to them." Glacier rested a sympathetic hand on his cheek.

"Oh my," she said resting a hand on her ripe, plump stomach. Edward looked at her large stomach and thought back to his thirteenth birthday when he helped Glacier Hughes give birth to her daughter.

Edward reached out and rested his left hand on Glacier's stomach and felt a pushing on his hand. He looked up at Glacier with eyes so wide he looked like a child. She returned his stare with a smile. Then he remembered that Anya had once been pregnant. A frown appeared on Glacier's face, "Edward, what's wrong?" He looked at her and sighed heavily. "Look at them, they're my best friends and I could have killed them tonight." He looked up at Glacier with a smile. "You should get some rest Glacier, go to bed. I don't want to be here when Officer Hughes comes in crying about how you aren't in you're bed," he gave her a wide toothy grin. "And I don't want to be here to see you're water break, I've helped enough women give birth for one life time". Glacier gave him a small playful shove and waddled away to her bedroom.

When Edward returned from his midnight bathroom break he saw Noah sitting straight up looking around the room. "Noah! You're awake! Are you okay, Noah?" She rubbed her forehead and accidentally pealed off the butterfly bandage holding a cut together. "Yeah, I'm okay. What about you, Ed? You're okay, right?" Ed gave a sigh of relief. "Yes I'm okay. I don't even remember what I did to you three." Edward picked the small first aide kit that Glacier left on the table incase one of their bandages fell off. He knelt next to Noah and began to change the small gauze pad on her cheek. "You look horrible. Are you sure that you're okay, Noah?"

She laughed. "I'm the lucky one out of the three of us. All I got away with was some bruises and scrapes." She sighed at looked at Alphonse and Anya who were sleeping soundly. "Alphonse…" she sighed again. "You told him to kill you and he said 'no' just like me. I guess I had gotten you aggravated because when he said no you began to strangle him." Ed's eyes were wide. _How could I do something like this?_ "You almost broke his wind pipe. If Anya hadn't had pushed you out of the way Alphonse would be dead right now." Noah's gaze went from Alphonse to Anya. "Poor Anya. Edward, you destroyed Anya. DETROYED HER." Edward's head shot up. "What did I do to her?!" Noah looked at Ed with sad eyes. "Physically, you only broke her wrist in three places. But 

most of the damage was done verbally. You said the she wasted her time bringing her father back. You said that when you get back to Shamballa you will kill him and make her listen to him scream."

He dropped his hands from Noah's face. "Damn it, how could I do something like this?!" She rested her hand on his shoulder. "Edward," she began. "It's okay. There is no harm done. It's just like alchemy. The first law of alchemy is to gain anything, something of equal value must be given, so maybe, Ed, this is the equal value that was paid to keep you alive." Ed leaned forward and rested his head on Noah's lap. _I'm so tired_ he thought. _I'll just rest my eyes._ In a matter of minutes Edward was asleep on Noah's lap while Noah slept.

The four friends slept soundly together for the night, forgetting all of their pains. And for the first time in a long time all four of them were actually able to relax and feel at home, sheltered from any evil the world could summon. But what the 'fearsome foursome' didn't know was that the next morning would bring with it a new journey, filled with happiness, love, pain, suffering, answers to questions, and bring one of these four to their gruesome death by the very hands of the person they loved.

The next morning Edward awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the playful screams of his friends. He slowly walked down the flight of stairs and out into the backyard which led to the shore where he found all 5 of his friends. He saw his brother running and playing with Noah in his arms and Anya clinging to his back. Alphonse saw his brother wearily standing next to the open gate. "Ed! It's your turn to carry Anya! She's heavier than she looks!" Anya immediately whacked him on top of his head.

Anya hopped off Alphonse's back and walked slowly across the sand toward Edward. As she advanced toward him Ed realized that it was the first time he had seen Anya wear pants. _Oh, my gosh! She looks……. gorgeous. Wait are those my pants? They look better on her than they do me!_

"Anya, watch out! The rock…!" Edward was too late. Anya tripped over a rock right in front of Edward and fell into his arms. "Sorry Ed" she said as she lay in his bare arms. "Ha ha, I guess you didn't see it, huh?" Anya's face turned red and she shifted her head down. _Wow, I'm an idiot! How could I forget that she's blind?! Smooth move Edward!_ "I sorry I forgot!" She laughed. "It's alright. Most people do forget that I'm blind at one point."

Embarrassed, Ed looked down and saw the cast around her left wrist. "Anya, about last night, I'm sorry about what I did. I shouldn't have said what I did and it was completely uncalled for." Now it was her turn to laugh. "Ed, it's alright." Then Edward looked down and saw blood seeping out of her bare foot. "Sit down, Anya."

She plopped down on a rock in front of Edward. Ed gently grabbed her injured foot and set it in his lap. As he pulled out a roll of bandages out of his pants pocket Anya said to him, "How are you feeling, Edward? You're doing okay right? How is your back?" Ed laughed. "I'm fine, forget it Anya." He slipped the end of bandage under another and set Anya's foot back next to her. Ed stretched his arm back and forth trying to loosen the tightened muscles in his back.

"Turn around and pull your shirt off, Ed." On command he turned and pulled his shirt of over his head, revealing his bare back. Anya pulled Edward's hair out of the ponytail and ran her fingers through his hair. "Relax Ed I'm gonna relax your muscles." She ran her left hand down his back until he got to his middle torso. "This is gonna sting for a few seconds." With that said she took her metal thumb and pushed into Ed's flesh as hard as she could. All Edward could do was flinch. He felt his body relax. "Thanks," he said while he fumbled with his shirt. "No prob', Ed." Anya pushed herself off the rock and walked off toward nowhere.

"I can't believe I slept for so long," Edward said as he looked into the dimming sunset. Officer Hughes and Glacier sat in the cold autumn sand, talking quietly. Alphonse and Noah stood together holding hands and smiling at each other. Edward smiled. _He's so happy_ Ed thought to himself. He sat in the sand by himself, thinking about Anya. As the day faded to night Ed became restless. Where was Anya? After she had left she hadn't been seen.

"I'm going to go look for Anya!" he shouted. Edward Elric stalked off into the evening, looking for Anya Mustang. He must have walked miles before he cam to a dead end alley. He began to turn around when he saw a small crack in the alley. Ed looked into the crack and saw something, something that might have been hair, but it was white with black tips. _Only one person I know has hair like that._

Ed squeezed through the dark alley crack and was amazed at what he saw. The dark alley led into a small field on great green grass. In the middle of the small field was a beautiful cherry tree, sitting next to the pink cherry tree was Anya.


	10. A Journey to Shamballa Again

Chapter 10

A Journey to Shamballa (Again)

"Anya, I've been looking for you." Edward walked to Anya and sat next to her. Anya stayed silent. Ed looked into her blank white solid eyes. "Anya," he said as he wrapped his warm flesh arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong?" She smiled at him. "Edward, have you ever wondered why people hate gypsies so much?" Her question shocked him. "Uh… Because they always seem to confuse Mr. Edward Elric?" he guessed. Her lifeless giggle echoed in the small garden.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh it's gotta be something!"

"It's nothing, alright Edward?!" Anya turned away and lay in the swaying grass. Edward's face showed his worry. "Anya, I didn't mean to pry. I-I just don't like seeing you like this."

Ed rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," Anya said. "No biggy, I can be annoying sometimes!" Ed smiled, his white teeth shone through the light blanket of darkness. Anya turned and lay on her back. "But," Anya said softly, like she was trying to tell Edward a secret. "Why do they hate us so?"

Edward sighed. _Great. I have to try not to act like an idiot._ Ed hesitated before he answered, knowing that if he said the wrong thing it wouldn't end well. "I think that people don't understand you" he began. "Take me and Al for example. The first time I spoke to you, I was a jerk, saying that your beliefs were unethical." He glanced at Anya who had scooted closer to him to keep warm. "I might not have been as bad as the man at the carnival yesterday, but I think," he had to make sure this came out right as not to sound like a complete moron. "I think that words leave scars, scars that can't be erased or hidden. When someone hurts you physically, your wounds can heal; the scars that are left by words are deep and can never be forgotten."

A chill ran up Edward Elric's spine. _Did I just say that?_ He was shocked that he had made so much sense. He lay next to Anya as she tried to keep warm by huddling with Ed. "But now," he continued. "I don't think that your practices are strange. The reason is because I have gotten to know you. I now know what a nice person you are. When people see a gypsy, they always jump to the conclusion that they are evil or bad luck or dangerous. But what have gypsies ever done to deserve what they get?" Edward took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, watching his breath float about his head. "People say that gypsies are evil, but tell me this. Who is it that is the evil one? The one who follows what they were taught or believe in? Or the ones that literally try to rid the world of them?"

Anya buried her face into Ed's chest. _I can't believe I made her cry again! What did I say?! _Her tears leaked through his shirt and soaked into his skin. Anya gripped his shirt tight. _I guess sometimes the best thing to say to someone grieving is nothing. _

"Ed?" Her call was muffled by his shirt. "Hmm?" "You said last night when you were yelling at me, that you wish you could go back home, to the other world I mean." "I did, did I?" She nodded slowly. "What would you say if," she stopped. She tilted her head upward toward Edward. "I could get all four of us back?" Ed sat up. "What do you mean?" She leaned toward him as if the invisible people watching them were trying to listen in. "I made a gate, to the other world. It's been tested; I made sure that it was safe a long time ago. And it still is. But the thing is," her face turned red, like she was embarrassed. "I don't have enough alchemic power alone to open the gate again. All four of us know how to use alchemy, and if we all opened it together we would all be able to get through."

Edward thought for a moment. _What if this started another war? Like the one seven years ago? What would happen?_ "Noah and Alphonse have already agreed to help," Anya said, interrupting Ed's thoughts. "But Al won't go without you. And Noah and I won't leave you here. So it's up to you to choose if we go back or not." _I hate this. This is too much pressure on me._ Pictures of his home appeared in his head. Winry, Lt. Riza, Colonel Mustang, Havok, Glacier, Elicia, Lt. Armstrong. He thought about life before he came to Germany. Back when Alphonse still was in his armor. _I want life to be like that again._

He closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again his face was full of confidence. "I'll go.

All four of the friends stood near the front door of Officer Hughes' home. Edward had a piece of paper in his hand. All four had written a small message on it.

I hope that you both have a wonderful life. Stay safe and tell the baby about us when it is born.

-Anya Mustang

I would like to thank you Officer Hughes. Seven years ago you saved my life. And Mrs. Hughes, you helped me and Edward through a lot. I want to thank both of you.

-Noah

Hi Mr. and Mrs. Hughes! I want to wish you both a happy life. Remember us and tell your child about us. Teach her alchemy and raise her well. Oh and officer, thanks for everything. I wish you both happy and prosperous lives together.

-Alphonse Elric

Ihope that you both have good lives together. You have both impacted all of our lives in ways unimaginable. Thank you for every thing that you have done for us.

P.S. Name the baby Elicia, I think that it would be a nice name.

-Edward Elric

Edward looked at it one last time before setting the note on the coffee table. Tears trickled down his face and stained the note. Alphonse placed a comforting hand on his brothers shoulder. "Goodbye," Edward whispered as he set it on the table and all four of them walked into the night, ready for the journey of a lifetime.


	11. Lets Get Going

Chapter 11

Let's Get Going

Edward Elric followed behind Anya who was leading the way. Behind Ed, his brother was lagging behind him with Noah. They walked a few miles until they came to an old abandoned warehouse. Anya put her hands on the lock to the door of the warehouse. Edward saw Anya breathing heavily. _She's tired._ Edward walked over to the giant door. "I'll take care of the door Anya" he said with a warm smile.

He clapped his hands together and rammed his hands into the giant steel door. When the blinding light faded a large chuck of the giant 2 story high door had been folded back to make a walk way. The four friends slowly walked through the doors and into the dark abyss of the ware house. Alphonse walked in with a smile across his face, locking hands with Noah. _I'm so excited!_ Al thought.

As they walked into the darkness Noah wrapped her arms around Al's. Alphonse looked down at Noah through the darkness. "Noah I didn't know that you're afraid of the dar..." Noah cut him off bye shoving her elbow into his side. Edward and Anya let out small laughs.

"Can we please get some light, Ya?" Noah asked clutching Al's arm. Anya laughed and snapped her fingers, fire shot out of her fingertips and into small lanterns that were lined across the room. Ed saw the ignition gloves on Anya's hands again. Anya led her friends to the middle of the room. "Okay. Everyone get in a cross formation on the edge of the circle." They did as Anya commanded. "All you need to do is think of something. A memory, a strong one." Anya smacked her hands together then stopped.

Ed walked across the circle to Anya. He took his right hand and placed it on her cheek. She shivered when the cold steel touched her warm skin. "Nothing more can happen to us, it's okay. Besides, I would do anything to get back home, wouldn't you?" She nodded and Ed took his place back an the edge of the circle.

"Okay! Think of something, anything; Anything that if someone picked at long enough you would burst. Something strong. Any strong memory" Ed said as professional as he could. Really Ed was scared to death that something would happen to one of his friends. Not to mention he was exhausted from using so much alchemy. _Why the hell is it so hard to use alchemy in Germany?_ His sweat dripped down his brow.

_Something strong. _He thought back to everything that he and Alphonse had been through. _I got it!_ "Everyone ready? GO!" he screamed not waiting for an answer. All four friends shoved their hands down onto the circle. A bright purple portal emerged from emptiness. A wide smile spread across Anya's face. "Everyone! Get over here!" Edward, Alphonse, and Noah ran across to Anya. They all stood in front of the circle. They all held each others hands.

Ed felt Anya squeeze his flesh hand, he lightly squeezed back, smiled and said "Anya, don't worry. We'll be fine." She held his hand tighter. "But what if you get hurt? What if one of you get hurt? What will happen?!" Ed laughed at how flustered she looked. "We'll be fine!" "You guys ready?" he ask asked Noah and Al. Al gave a quick nod and swept Noah off her feet and picked her up like a baby. Edward grabbed Anya and hoisted her onto his back and the brothers took off into the portal, with their two gypsy friends. The brothers jumped into the portal, as soon as they entered the portal, it closed behind them. There was obviously no going back at this point.


	12. Back Off, Roy

Chapter 12

Back Off, Roy

Ed sat up, or attempted to. Anya was lying on top of him and his brother was sprawled out across Ed's legs. Edward gently moved Anya off of him and admired his brother; he looked like he was two. Edward brushed the loose strands of hair away from his brother's face and behind his ears. He inspected every inch of his little brother and made sure that he had everything he left Germany with him.

Alphonse opened one eye slowly and looked at him brother. Ed gave him a warm smile.

"What just happened? I can't remember," Al said with a distant look. _Remember?_ _Oh my god! How could I be so stupid!_ The light bulb went off in Edwards head. Al's memory, how could he forget?! "Alphonse," Ed said with worry. "Tell me how many inches taller I was than you when I was 14?" Alphonse's face showed confusion. "Ed, what are you talking about? When you were 14 you weren't taller that me. I was in my armor!"

Ed sighed with relief and hugged his little brother tight. "Ed can you let go please?" "Sorry Alphonse." He finally let go of his little brother and examined his surroundings. It was almost dawn. Judging from his surroundings he could tell they were in Central. Anya leaned on Edward's shoulder and said "Where are we Edward?" He looked down at her and smiled "Central, its dawn so I don't know where we could stay." Her face lit up. "I know a place. You boys should know it too." The brothers looked at one another. "We should?" Alphonse questioned.

Anya, Edward, Alphonse, and Noah stood before Central Command. Ed looked down at Anya and said "Do you even think that the military will know who we are?" She nodded and quietly asked "You haven't resigned from the military, did you?" "Nope." She smiled "Neither did I. And by law, 'Members of the military can seek refuge in a military base if needed'" she quoted and walked through the gate and into the military base which Edward and Alphonse once considered the closest thing he had to a home.

The four walked through a long corridor that led to the Fuhrer's own personal quarters. All that was heard was their footsteps on the pure marble floor. Anya smiled to herself and giggled. "What's up, Anya? Do I smell that funny?" She giggled and Edward's knees buckled and almost gave way at the sound her he beautiful laugh. "No Ed. It's just this place. It's the same, nothing has 

changed." Ed looked around to confirm what she said. And to his surprise she was right. Everything was the same as it was 9 years ago.

The corridor came to an end at a giant wooden door. Alphonse stepped toward the door and knocked lightly on the door. "Come in," someone on the other side of the door said. The voice was a man, probably in his mid to late 30's. The door slowly swung open and the only thing visible in the dark room was the silhouette of the man who had told them to enter. "Listen Havok, I told you already, I'm not going to let you smoke all of your cigarettes at once."

Noah gave a small giggle. The man sat up straighter at the sound of a woman's voice. "Riza? Riza is that you? You know if I they catch me in here with a woman, we'll be in big trouble" the man said with a smirk. This time Ed laughed. The man stood up from the chair that he sat in. "E-E-E" he couldn't get out his sentences. Something was causing this man to shake. "No, it couldn't be. Edward can't be here." the man sat back down and held his head. This man, whoever it was, knew Ed and knew Ed's voice. This was someone who knew Edward Elric well.

Ed finally decided to tell this man, who he guessed was the Fuher, who he and his friends were. "Um, yes my name is Edward."

The man jumped when Ed spoke. He stood up and snapped his fingers and the room lit up. The man wore a grey button up the front shirt and black pants, his jet black hair was a mess and his black eye looked at each of the four standing infront of him. I say eye because this man had an eye patch over his right eye. Edward knew exactly who this man was. "Colonel? Colonel Mustang?!"

Edward ran up to Roy and hugged him as tightly as possible. It was the second time he could truthfully say he was glad to see Roy Mustang. Edward finally let go of Mustang and smiled. Roy closed his eye and mumbled to himself "I'm dreaming, this has got to be a dream" he opened his eye and Ed was staring at him with a confused expression.

"Edward?" Roy whispered. "Edward, that's really you?" "Of course it me! Who else would it be?" Roy sat down and pointed at Alphonse. "Who is that? A close friend or something?" Alphonse burst into laughter, "Colonel, it's me, Alphonse Elric." Roy jumped from his small chair and embraced the two Elric brothers. "I can't believe you're back!" Roy's eyes drifted to the two women that stood frozen in their spots.

"Well, Edward, Alphonse, you two got yourselves some pretty little ladies here," Roy said with a smirk. Alphonse came out of the Colonel's hug and stood behind Noah and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hmm. I like this one," Roy said as he lifted Noah's hand and kissed her fingers. Roy looked at Alphonse who glared at him. "Okay, okay. I get it Al, this one is yours" he said as he backed away, Noah let out a small giggle as Al tightened his grip on Noah's waist. "May I at least ask you name Miss?" Roy said and bowed. "My name is Noah" She did a small curtsy.

Roy switched his gaze to Anya, who had small tears rolling down her face. "What's wrong my dear?" He lifted a finger and lifted a small tear off of her cheek. Anya lifted her hands to her face and sobbed. Edward came to her side and gave her a tight hug. "Well you two boys nagged the pretty 

ones, now didn't you?" Roy sighed. "What on earth did you do to her Edward?" Ed gave Roy a look that read 'Shut up, now isn't the time'.

"Dad, I can't believe you're okay" Anya sobbed. Roy's jaw dropped. "Ed, you didn't tell me you were a dad! Wait a minute; this girl looks like she's 16……Ed, is there something you need to tell me?" "Roy she's not my daughter," he said as he lifted Anya's face toward his. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and turned her around to face Roy. "Roy this isn't my daughter, this" he gave Anya a hug. "This is yours."


	13. Fuher King Mustang!

Chapter 13

Fuher King Mustang?!

Roy just laughed. "Edward what are you talking about? I don't have a daughter." Edward looked into Roy's eyes. "Colonel, this is Anya Mustang. I believe that you adopted her." "I don't have a daughter! Anya is dead! Now stop talking about things you have no clue about Fullmetal!"

Anya finally spoke. "Dad, it's me. It really is me, Anya." She walked up to Roy and cried on his chest. Roy had enough of this. He grabbed Anya by her hair and lifted her head toward his. "Listen to me! You aren't my daughter! She's dead! She died and she isn't coming back. Now get out or else!" he screamed in her face and slapped her. He dropped her on the marble stone ground with a thud.

"Anya! Anya, are you okay?" Edward ran to her side. Ed picked her head off the marble ground and held her close to his chest, petting her head and burying his nose into her hair; her scent of jasmine and ivy filled his nostrils.

"What if," Anya whispered, "I can prove that I'm your daughter?" Roy laughed. "Just try you lying con artist!" Anya reached up toward Ed's head and brought him in closer. "Edward where is my necklace? The one I wore to the carnival." Ed dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a necklace. It had a red flower pendant strung on a silver chain. Ed noticed a small engraving on the back. It read

To my dear, Anya, The daughter of Greed. The Red Flowers lives deep within your soul.

"Fullmetal, where did you get that?" Roy said with a shaky voice. Edward looked up and said quietly, "This isn't mine, this is hers." Roy stalked over to Edward and snatched the necklace out of his hands and watched it spin around on its chain. Roy ran his forefinger across the engraving. He squatted down to Anya and gently grabbed her from Edward's arms and let her rest in his arms. "Anya? Anya is that really you?" Roy looked like he was on the verge of tears. Anya gave a small nod.

Roy held her close and cried on her shoulder. Anya buried her face into her chest. "I thought that you were dead. Where have you been? How old are you now?" Roy interrogated her until Edward decided to intervene. "Colonel, I think that she's just as tired as us. We came through a gate that Anya made. We're all exhausted. We came here to see the Fuher, to ask if he could let us stay here for a few days."

Roy looked down into his arms; Anya had fallen asleep on his chest. He gently picked her up and handed her to Ed who took her willingly. "You came to see the Fuher did you?" Roy let smiled and showed all of his teeth. "I would like to introduce, Fuher King Mustang!"

Roy led the four to their rooms. He opened one door and Noah ran in, eager to sleep, with Alphonse at her side. Roy watched as Alphonse walked in behind Noah and grabbed his arm. "Sorry Al, even if she is your girlfriend, you can't sleep in the same room as her." Al stared at him for a few seconds then muttered sleepily "She isn't my girlfriend."

Noah collapsed onto her bed and Roy closed the door for her and led the remaining three to their rooms. First Alphonse, then Roy led Edward to the room where Anya would sleep. Edward gently set Anya down on her bed and sat down in the bedside chair. Roy sat on the foot of the bed and the two alchemists sat in silence.

"Tell me Edward." Ed looked at Roy through the corner of his eyes then set his gaze back on Anya. "What do you mean?" Roy set his hand on his daughter's face, "Tell me about her, everything." Edward sighed reached under Anya's bed and pulled out the duffle bag that Anya always carried with her. Ed reached in and pulled out Anya's old small diary and tossed it to Roy without looking away from Anya. "Well are going to tell me?"

Edward rose from his chair and leaned over Anya and kissed her forehead. "She'll tell you when she's ready." And with that Ed walked out of her room and closed the door behind him.


	14. Flash Back

Chapter 14

Flashback

Roy sat in his office tracing the design on his daughter's diary. He got out of his seat and strolled over to the closet and pulled out a dusty old box. He brought the box back over to his desk and gently lifted the lid off. Inside the box was a pile of old photos, there was his first military uniform that he had received when he was just finishing his teen years. Roy pulled out the pictures and his uniform.

On the bottom of the box was an even smaller military uniform. He gently pulled it out and set it in his lap. This had been Anya's first military uniform, she had received in from the Fuher when she was just 8 years old.

Roy still remembered the day he had come back. He remembered how everyone reacted when he walked into Central the day his daughter had brought him back. Everyone had celebrated about his strange return.

_(begin flashback)_

"Where's my little Anya?" had asked. Havok led the way to Anya's quarters. Everyone had gone to see him reunite with Anya.

Roy knocked on her door. "Anya? Anya, it's your father! I'm back!" He turned the knob, shocked that the door was unlocked, and pushed the door open. On the floor of her gigantic room was a transmutation circle. Roy walked toward the circle. In the middle of the circle was a framed picture of himself that Anya always kept at her night stand. On the very edge of the circle was a pile of clothing.

He looked down at the circle again, he knew this circle; he had seen it many times before. "This circle," he muttered to himself. His eyes grew wide and his pupils dilated. "Anya?" Nobody answered his call. "Anya?! Damn it Anya, you come out here now!"

Roy ran over to his daughter's bed and looked underneath it; he ran into the master sized bathroom and checked everywhere that an eleven year old girl could fit. The shower, the cupboards, the closet. Still no Anya was found. "Sir?" Havok asked. "Sir, are you okay?" Roy ran over to Havok and picked him up by his collar. "Jean, you're her best friend. Jean, please tell me you know where she is!" Jean Havok almost slid out of his loose shirt. "No, I'm sorry Sir, she said she had something do to in here. I asked if she wanted my help she said it was too dangerous."

Roy could have punched him in the face until his nose broke. "She said that it was too dangerous for someone who is 13 but you are going to let an 11 year old girl do it herself?!" Roy punched his gut and dropped Jean Havok on the ground. "Sir, what did she do?" he choked out. "She brought me back" Roy almost cried. Roy picked up the small blue pile of clothes at the edge of the circle and spread them out. It was Anya's military uniform, the right arm of the shirt was soaked in blood.

_(end of flashback)_

"Dad?" Roy snapped out of his memories and back to the real world. Anya's head was poked into the room. "Hey, come in." She pulled the door open and walked in cautiously. Roy stared at what his daughter was wearing. "What the heck are you wearing?!" Anya wore nothing but an oversized button up the front shirt that was obviously made for a man.

"Pajamas, why?" "Those aren't pajamas, it's a shirt. And isn't your room that way?" he pointed toward the back wall where another door into his office was. "I guess, but I didn't come from my room, I just came from Ed's room."

She heard her father tense up, "Dad, I wanted to borrow one of Ed's shirts to wear to sleep, that's all I went in there to do." Anya rubbed her eyes; they were red and puffed, as if she'd been crying all night.

"Anya, are you alright? Were you crying?" She sat down on her father's desk, "Yeah, yeah I was crying." Roy gave a small sigh and pulled his daughter onto his lap. "Tell me what's wrong, I'll listen." Anya leaned her head against her father's shoulder and clinched her stomach. "I was thinking about Ian" she said quietly.

"Is Ian a friend of yours? Is Ian your" Roy's throat went dry as he uttered he word "boyfriend". "No, Ian is…was my baby." "Your what?!" Anya retold the story of her relationship with Alphonse Heidrick. She told her father about how she lost her baby.

"Oh," Roy finally said. Trying to change the subject he said "Jean will be happy to see you." Anya lit up. "Jean?! He still works here? Oh, I bet he's got himself a wife and kids now." Roy almost burst into laughter at his daughter's statement. Jean had only felt serious about two girls, his daughter who was a complete no-no, and Lust, the problem here was kind of obvious.

"No, Jean is still his poor pathetic self," Roy laughed. "Tomorrow I'm having a party for Riza, it's her birthday tomorrow. Maybe I'll introduce you, Ed, Al, and your delightful little friend back to the military. What do you say?" His daughter smiled, "I think that'll be fine," she said as she scratched her neck.

Roy saw the splint she had on her wrist. "What happened here?" Roy asked. "Edward broke my wrist." She said it as if I really didn't matter to her. "Why in the world did he do that?!" Roy almost jumped from his chair. "Dad, calm down, it was an accident" Anya laughed.

Anya and Roy sat in silence for a few minutes. "Dad?" she said finally breaking the silence. "Can you tell me about my parents?" she asked. Roy sighed. "Haven't you heard enough about them Anya?"

"Please dad?"

"Urgh……Fine."

Roy began telling her about her biological parents. "Your mother, her name was Rhai. She was incredibly beautiful. With her long white hair, it reminded me of snow. She was the one who thought to give me guardianship over you, Anya."

"Your parents loved you very much. Your father, he was an assassin though, he ran with the wrong people. But still, he loved both you and your mother." Roy ran his fingers through his hair. "Just about 2 years after your parents got married, you were born Anya. You were the highlight of both of their lives, I'm sure."

Anya cuddled up against her adoptive father as he continued. "Your biological father's boss man was a pretty crappy guy. He was addicted to alcohol, cigarettes, and sex. The boss man took a liking in your mom and demanded that your dad let him have Rhai." Roy sighed; it was obvious that he was nervous. "Dad, it's okay," Anya laughed. "I already know what happened after that." Roy sighed with relief "Oh, alright then!" he smiled. They continued conversing until Anya drifted to sleep.

Roy kissed the top of Anya's head, "It's so good to have you back, Ya. Sleep tight punk, tomorrow will be a great day."


	15. Reunions, Outbursts and Rape?

Chapter 15

Reunions, Outbursts, and Rape?

There was a gentle voice in her ear, "Wake up Anya. We need to start getting ready." Anya stirred under her warm blanket, she could feel the sun's warmth on her face and she could hear the hustle and bustle of the people outside getting ready for the party. "Urgh, Edward, do you know what?" she sighed, a little aggravated. "What's that?" he laughed.

She slowly opened her eyes and sat up, "Never wake Anya Marie Mustang almost Heidrick up before 10 on weekends." She tossed a pillow at the older Elric brother who burst into laughter on her bed.

She jumped onto him and pinned him to the bed. "You annoying little Shorty," Anya grinned. "Hey, I'm not short! I'm 5'7, I'm average height!" Anya laughed, "Yeah, average height for a woman! Whoa!" Edward had rolled over and pinned Anya down against the bed, midsentence.

"Hey, Shorty! Respect your elders!" Anya giggled. At that moment Roy walked in to make sure that his daughter was up and getting ready for Riza's birthday party. Now you can just imagine what it would have been like to walk into your daughter's room and see a man in nothing but his pants pinning your little girl against her bed while your daughter is wearing only a button up the front shirt and underwear…

"Oh……hey Colonel…" Edward's grin faded when he saw Roy walk through the door. He knew exactly what it looked like and he knew that if he didn't get off of Anya within the next 2 seconds he would be toast. "Edward, first of all, it's Fuher. Second of all," Roy said smiling. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY LITTLE GIRL?!"

Ed was frozen. He couldn't move, all he could do was sit there on top of "Anya Marie Mustang almost Heidrick" and stare in fear at her father. Roy stalked over to the bed and ripped Edward off of Anya by his neck. Roy held Ed in the air, "Ed, I'm going to let you off easy by not killing you. But if I find you in here again in that position with my daughter I will kill you." And Roy tossed him like a doll onto the floor.

It was just before cutting-the-cake-time and Ed, Al, Anya, and Noah stood behind the small stage curtain. They could here Roy on the opposite side of the curtain about to introduce them. "I think that this might be the best birthday gift Riza will get this year. Last night, I had a visit from a 2 men who most of you will recognize. And 1 woman very few of you will. I would like to reintroduce the Elric brothers to the military."

Edward and Alphonse stepped through the curtains and there were gasps all through the audience. Cries came from many people; he could see Riza begin crying silently. "Alright, and now, I want to reintroduce someone that very few of you today will recognize. I want to introduce Ms. Anya Marie Mustang to you all, along with her wonderful friend Noah."

Riza began sobbing. But over all the noise one voice was heard so clearly it shocked both Elric brothers. "Anya?! No way! Anya Marie?!" Ed could see a man in a military uniform run forward and onto the stage. He swept Anya off her feet and kissed her.

Edward began to feel his blood boil. He knew his ears were turning red just watching this random guy kiss Anya. He balled his hands into fists and kept himself from tearing the man to shreds.

Ed could feel 2 someones wrap their arms around Ed and hug him tight. Ed looked down and the shorter one, she looked about 13 and had soft brown hair. The taller had golden blonde hair and a bandana hold it out of her face. His eyes widened, he couldn't believe who it was. "WINRY?! IS THAT YOU?!" She pulled her wrench out of her pocket threateningly, "Of course it's me you no-brained twit!" she yelled, he could see her tears of joy rolling down her face.

The shorter girl finally pipes in, "Ed! You don't even recognize me! It's me! Eliza!" Ed stared at the late Lt. Hughes' daughter who was now 13.

The man finally stopped kissing her and Anya laughed hysterically. "I'd know that tongue anywhere. So Jean, what crap has life thrown your way in the past 17 years?"


	16. Childhood Lovers

Chapter 16

Childhood Lovers

Jean Havok sat on a couch with Anya cuddled up between his legs. It was an unusually chilly day for early October. The fire in the fireplace crackled and snapped. Alphonse and Noah sat on the carpet floor in front of the fire. Alphonse was fast asleep leaning against Noah's back; his face was buried in her hair.

Edward sat opposite Jean and Anya, reading a book, he wasn't really paying attention but so far he knew it was about to brothers named Grim, who wrote fairy tales. He set the book down and looked over at Anya and Jean. "Havok," Ed asked. (Jean Havok is now a colonel of the military) "How did you and Anya meet?" Jean laughed, "I've Anya Marie since I was 5." Anya punched his gut, "Quit calling me Anya Marie, it's Anya, just Anya."

"But yeah, Jean and I have been friends since he was 5 and I was 3. We grew up together and Jean was my first boyfriend," Anya laughed. Jean wrapped his arms around Anya and held her tight, "I still don't understand why we had to break up." Anya laughed playfully, "Hey, you're the one who dumped me remember?"

Edward had to absorb what he was hearing. He found it incredibly hard to picture Havok with a girl like Anya. As a matter of fact it was hard to just picture Havok with any girl. Ed tossed the book aside and ran his fingers though his ponytail. Anya got up out of Jean's lap and walked over to Ed. "Ed, you seem stressed. Are you alright?" She sat herself next to him.

_No_ he wanted to say. _As a matter of fact I'm not, and you wanna know why? Because you're huddled up in that cigarette addict's lap. _"I'm just a little stressed and tired, that's all." Anya squished herself between Ed and the back of the couch. "Relax a little Edward. There's nothing to be stressed about," Anya pulled his hair out of the ponytail.

Ed turned and looked at her a little confused. Her white eyes had their usually shine in them. Ed always wondered what made her eyes shine so; even though she was blind it always looked like Anya could see him, sometimes even straight through him.

Anya ran her fingers through Ed's now loose hair. He could feel himself falling asleep. He turned around and stared at Anya. It had become one of his hobbies. He liked no loved looking at Anya. Every time he did he noticed something new about her. This time he noticed a mole on her right cheek, he couldn't resist, he had to reach out and touch it.

Anya giggled, "Ed, quit poking my cheek." Ed lay down on the couch, setting his head in Anya's lap. He looked around on the floor for something to read and found the newspaper. "Hey Anya, check this out. 'Local Gypsy Woman Dies. Husband Dead 14 Years Lives Again.' Talk about conspiracy," he laughed.

"It could be, but that could actually be true, Edward." "Huh? Explanation please, Anya Marie," Jean piped up. "It's a special spell that a gypsy must be born knowing to complete the spell. It's classified as a soul-transfer or a forbidden spell. With this spell the spell caster can bring someone dead back to life. But since it's forbidden there's obviously a reason, the price for bringing someone back to life if your own life."

Edward sat up, "But the cycle of life can't be reversed. That's a rule of alchemy." "I know, but that's a rule of **alchemy**, **not of spell casting**. The only way someone can complete this spell is that someone used this spell to bring them back to life. So it's very rare that gypsies can complete this spell. My mother used this spell on me, so in effect I can complete this spell as well."

Ed rolled his eyes and lay back down onto Anya's lap. He frankly didn't care if it were true or not, he was too tired to think about it rationally to he threw it aside and snuggled up into Anya's lap for a short nap.


	17. A Homunculus Returns

Chapter 17

A Homunculus Returns

(2 months later)

"EDWAAAAAAAAARD!!" the younger Elric brother whined. Ed was just pretending to sleep at this point; he liked to aggravate his little brother. (X-3) Ed suddenly felt his little brother, of 5'11 and 175lb., leap onto his stomach.

"Ed!! GET UP, YOU LAZY SHORTY!!" Ed could feel his ears begin to turn red and his face turn bright with anger. "I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed jumped up and pushed Al to the floor.

"Brother, you said you would take me to the pet shop today!" Alphonse whined. Edward sighed, it was true, he had promised that. "Alright Alphonse, lets go then."

Edward, Alphonse, and Anya had decided to go into town to go to the pet shop which Al was ecstatic about going to. (Noah had to stay behind for some reason, you be creative and decide what she was doing. I've done a lot of creative thinking; it is now your turn!! D) They walked about 1.5 miles to the shops.

"Hey Ed, why don't we take a short cut to the pet shop," Al suggested. Ed waved his hand, a sign that clearly read that he could care less which way they went. Alphonse Elric lead the down an alley, it was dark and had nothing in the alley but a dumpster, a few rats, and a small boy that sat near the end of the alley way.

Ed pulled Alphonse and Anya in toward him, "Be careful there's a kid at the end of the alley, he's probably gonna try to mug us or something". They slowly passed by the boy when they heard a voice. "Edward……..Elric. Well, well, well, it has definitely been a while since I have seen you."

Ed stopped and looked at the boy. "Um, do I know you, kid?" He couldn't see his eyes but Ed could tell that a grin had spread across the boys face. "Of course you do Ed. Don't you recognize………your own brother?!". The boy jumped onto Ed and pinned him against the ground.

"Brother!"Al ran to help his fallen brother and suddenly stopped. "Brother! I-I can't move!", Al looked around to find an answer to his frozen body. The boy on top of Edward slowly began to change in appearance. His eyes grew wide when he realized who it was.

Ed threw the boy off of him, "Envy?! Why are you alive?! Why are you here?!". The Homunculus ran his fingers through his long green locks, a grin spread across his face. 

"_Someone _opened a gate between worlds and when they passed through I was born again. And with some new tricks up my sleeve as well", he grinned.

"What the hell is happening?! Brother, help me!" Alphonse was now suspended in the air with a sharp metal shard conveniently placed next to the Envy pushed against his neck. "I can now make things move at my command. It's a pretty need trick really, Edward."

"You FREAK! Let my brother go! Now!" Edward yelled. Envy laughed, "I don't think so Edward. This is my perfect chance at getting back at you. Now here's how it's going to work, you choose Ed, either you precious little brother or…"

"AAAAAHHHHH!!", Anya screamed. She was now being held against a wall with another shard of metal held against her stomach. "Or your little girlfriend…which ever you choose I'll be sure that you're the one to spill their blood" Envy chuckled. Ed grimaced, "Fat chance Envy! There is no way I would hurt my brother or Anya!"

Envy raised his eyebrows, "Oh really? I truly disagree with that statement, Edward." Ed's arms began to move on their own. He transmuted his automail into a sword and held it pointed at his brother. "Now Ed, you have 5 seconds to pick, or they both die!"

Envy's words echoed in his head. _Which one?_ he thought. _My little brother? He's been there for me for __**24**__ years…Anya? She saved me_ _that night at the carnival, and I love h-…_

"TWO!" Envy said loudly. Ed pulled his arm back and stabbed as hard as he could. His automail stabbed straight through the stomach and lodged itself into the concrete wall behind them. The youngest Elric brother's scream echoed through the alley, "AAAAHHHHHHHH!! NO, BROTHER NOOOO!"

Blood dripped down Ed's automail. He slowly pulled his automail out of her stomach; he had tears rolling down his face. "…A-Anya, I'm sorry. I had to…Alphonse……he's…..my bother." Anya tumbled to the ground, "Nah, it's alright, Ed. I understand, besides, if you had chosen me over him I would have slapped you."

A pool of blood slowly began to form around Anya. "Well, I will leave you all on this happy note," Envy chuckled. Ed swung around and glared at Envy, "YOU!!" Ed attempted to throw a punch at the homunculus and missed. Envy took off running down the alley and jumped onto the roof of a building and was gone from eyeshot.

Alphonse, now free from Envy's power, ran over to Anya and Edward. "Al," Edward choked out, "Run, now! Go to Central and bring back Roy and a few other people. We need as much help as we can get if we are going to save her!" The youngest Elric brother nodded and ran as fast as he could toward Central Command.

Ed ripped a piece of his shirt off and pressed as hard as he could against Anya's wound. "Don't worry, Anya! You're going to be okay, I promise…" She gave a weak smile, "Ed, I'm not worrying. I know full well I'm going to die today, so you can calm down." Ed shook his head, pretty violently if I do say so myself, "You're not going to die, I'll make sure of it."

Anya's breathing began to slow down and her eyes began to droop. "No, Anya, stay awake please stay awake." She opened her eyes slowly, "It…it hurts, Ed……." Edward closed his eyes in a failed attempt to stop himself from crying. "Anya I am so sorry, I didn't know what to do…"

Anya laughed and ended up choking on blood (looks like laughter isn't the best medicine after all XD). "Edward, forget it. It's alright." He gripped her hand and held it in one his left hand as he applied pressure to Anya's wound.

They sat in silence for a few minutes waiting for any sign of Alphonse. "Ed……" Anya said quietly. "Hmm? Yes, is something wrong?" It was obvious that he was nervous and about to go into a panic attack. "Can you lie next to me? I'm cold…" Edward new that she had lost more than 3 pints of blood already and if Al and Roy didn't show soon Anya wouldn't live to see the next day, but watching Anya's skin turn pale white and her cheeks becoming clammy.

Ed crawled down into the pool of blood that was surrounding both him and Anya and lay next to her. With the most gentle touch he'd ever used, he caressed Anya's cheek. Once again they sat in silence until Anya took her fragile hand and reached into her pocket.

"Anya, what are you doing?" Ed asked her confused. She pulled out a small bottle of some type of granulized substance and a long necklace of beads. Slowly she wrapped the beads around her wrists and poured half of the bottle onto herself and the rest she sprinkled on Edward. "I'm giving something to this world before I die…"

Before Ed could protest Anya began chanting. He brushed the sand stuff of and grabbed Anya by her shoulders, "Anya, now isn't the time! You need to stop straining yourself." It was a failure to keep her from chanting. She finally stopped, "Alright, it's over…" she sighed.

"EDWARD! ANYA! WE'RE COMMING!" It was Roy's voice echoing through the alley. "Anya, you hear that?! You're dad is coming!" Edward smiled. Anya returned his smile with her own weak smile. She shook her head, "Edward, I just wish that I could see what you look like before I die…Hehe remember this Ed, I want my gravestone to stay 'Anya Marie Mustang Elric'. Remember that, okay?"

"A-alright…" he choked. Anya slowly closed her eyes and whispered to Edward, "It's going to be alright Ed. I take after both my biological dad and Roy. They're both fighters, you should know, Ed, you fought Roy and you even killed my biological father. I'm sure that was tough, so congratulations about that," she smiled.

"Anya, I would never do that! And you know that!" Ed cried. Anya laughed, "Remember what's engraved on the back of my necklace? Take it literally when it says 'Daughter of Greed'." Anya's breathing slowed to a stop and Ed knew that she was gone…

_(Sorry I just __**had**__ to add an author's note to the end of this chapter. For all those who liked Anya, I am truly sorry that she had to die. For all those who, like me, despise "Anya Marie Mustang almost Heidrick"………ROCK ON! SHE'S FINALLY DEAD! TWO WORDS!! FRAT-PARTY!! But if you're wondering, yeah, her dad is the homunculus Greed. Hehehehehehe………freakish turn out huh? Well read on faithful fans of Megumi Tsukazu!! I HEART YOU ALL!!)_


	18. A Time of Rebirth

Chapter 18

Time of Rebirth

It was a dreary day at Central Command. The gray skies made the funeral seem to pass by even slower. Everyone from the military was there, from the recruits to the Fuhrer. Even Winry had decided to come to support Edward.

The sobs of Noah and Riza filled the pregnant silence of the rest of the military. Edward balled his fists up and bit his lip, did everything it took to keep from crying. The funeral had started at noon and slowly all of the people left. It was now 6 p.m. and only Roy, Havok, Noah, Alphonse, and Edward were left at the funeral.

Edward knelt down onto Anya's grave and ran his left hand over her gravestone. He kept his promise to her; the gravestone read "Anya Marie Mustang Elric, a treasured friend, a loved daughter". He could feel the tears start to well in his eyes."No……way……Edward, look!" Havok gasped.

Ed looked up and to his surprise he saw Anya. But that wasn't the only person he saw. Next to her she saw Greed and Alphonse Heidrick, who was holding a purple bundle in his arms. He also saw Hughes, his parents and even Scar. Edward couldn't believe his eyes, "Am I really seeing this?"

Anya walked toward Roy and handed him pulled the red flower necklace off of her neck and handed it to him. Roy held his hand out in disbelief and clutched the necklace as if he were afraid that it would run away.

Anya made her way toward Noah. Anya smiled so brightly it looked like her face was glowing. Anya pulled a pair of gloves out of her pocket and gave them to Noah, her face lit up. "Ya, I can't believe you're giving me these! You know how much I've wanted to try your fire tricks!!" Anya smiled brightly as if to say "No problem!".

It was Al's turn. Anya transmuted a crystal ring and handed it to Alphonse. "Anya, what am I supposed to do with this?" he asked. Anya grinned and looked from Alphonse to Noah. "Wait a minute, you want me to ask Noah to" Anya nodded excitedly. Alphonse looked at Noah and blushed. As if reading his mind, Noah slid the ring onto her ring finger.

Anya moved to Havok and stared at him for a few seconds. A smile spread across her face, "What's that evil grin for Anya Marie?" Anya gently wrapped her arms around his neck 

and gave him a quick kiss. Havok smiled, "I don't care if that's the only thing that I get, I'll be happy with that!"

Anya let go of Havok and slowly walked over to Edward who was still sitting on the ground in shock. Anya sat down next to him and smiled gently. Ed looked into her eyes, there was something different about them. They weren't their usual white, they were a bright blue. "Anya? C-can you see me?" Ed asked fighting back his tears. She nodded slowly.

Anya held up her index finger as if saying "wait just a minute". She jumped up and ran over to Alphonse Heidrick and picked the purple bundle up out of his arms. As she sat down next to Ed she held the bundle out for Edward to take. He stared at it but didn't take it from her hands.

Anya smiled and set the bundle down on her grave. She stood back up and walked over to the group of "people" behind the grave. She waved at everyone with a smile, Ed looked down at the bundle then quickly looked up, Anya and the other's were gone.

Ed slowly moved toward the purple bundle and picked it up, it was surprisingly heavy. He set it in his lap and began to unwrap what ever it was. He kept unwrapping until he saw a little face in the bundle. He couldn't hold the tears back anymore, he sobbed as he looked at what Anya had given him.

"Edward," Roy said to him. "What is it?" Edward held the bundle out for Roy to see. "Don't worry Anya," Edward said half laughing half crying. "I'll take care off her."


	19. Epilougue

Chapter 19

Epilogue

22 years later

She sat in her room sleeping on the window sill. In her hand was a necklace, a red flower attached to a silver chain. Her long hair trailed to the floor. The ends of her hair were black like coal and were blending in with the dark carpet.

The door to her room opened slowly and Noah entered the room. "Hey, Ya, you have to wake up," Noah whispered. She slowly opened her eyes, "Yes? What is it?" "It's your father and the others, their back," Noah said smiling.

She jumped up and brushed off the skirt she was wearing and ran out of the room and down the stairs to greet her father 'and the others'. While she was hauling butt down the spiral staircase to the lower floors she ran into a colonel of the military.

"Hey Anya Marie! You grew a few inches!", Col. Havok said smiling. She punched him in the stomach, "My name isn't Anya Marie you tard! Now get out of my way, I want to see my dad." Havok stuck out his lower lip, " Awww, so what am I? Chopped liver?" She ducted under Jean's arm and ran off, "See you later, Col.!"

She continued running out to the front of central command and ran into another member of the military. She looked up and smiled, "Hi! I can't believe that you guys are back!" Alphonse Elric smiled down at her, "Yeah, it's been a while huh? How long were we gone…about 4 years right?" She nodded, and asked him, "Do you know where my dad is?"

The youngest Elric thought for a moment. "I don't know, if I see him I'll let you know alright?" "Thanks," she said and ran off, still searching for her father.

Once again she took off in some random direction searching and searching. And once again she ran smack into the chest of the Fuher himself. She picked herself up as quickly as possible and stood at attention. "Fuher King Mustang, I am glad to see that you and you're party have returned unharmed."

Roy laughed, "Yeah, so am I. You know you don't have to be this professional, Squirt." She grinned, "I bed to differ Fuher King Mustang. Have you seen my father lately? I still have not been able to find him." Roy smiled, "I would think that he's either in your mother's room or he went to go see her."

She bowed gratefully, "Thank-you Fuher King Mustang." She turned around and ran for her mom's room. She ran up another set of spiral stairs skipping every other step. She 

came to a large door and entered. "Sorry for barging in, I'm looking for Dad; he's not here is he?" There was no answer.

"Oh, he's not here, alright, I'm going to go look in the courtyard." She slowly closed the door behind her and made her way back down the stairs and to the courtyard. She could see someone underneath the cherry blossom tree that her and her father had planted for her mom's 35th birthday.

It was a man who had bright golden hair. He stood looking down at a gravestone. "Long time no see dad," she said quietly. He turned around and smiled, "Ah, there's my girl. Wow you're so grown up now, I was only gone for 4 years but you look like you're in your twenties."

She giggled and said, "Dad……I'm 22, I am all 'grown up'." He smiled, "Nah, your still my little squirt, sorry I didn't come see your right away, I wanted to say hi to your mom." She took his hand and held it.

Roy, Havok, Alphonse, and Noah made their way out to the courtyard. Noah, who carried a tray full of steaming cups, handed everyone a cup. They all settled down under the cherry blossom tree. "Hey everyone," Havok said. "Lets make a toast."

They all held up their mug, "To Anya Mustang Elric," Jean said smiling. They all repeated what Jean said. Edward looked over to his spitting image of a daughter, Ian Marie Elric. Her floor length golden hair was attributed by him, black as coal tips, from her mother.

Ian's soft blue grey eyes were also given to her from Anya as well as her curiosity and knowledge of alchemy and spell casting and everything else about life. Edward discovered this when Ian was 5 and asked him to explain to her in full detail the definition of sex.

From Edward, Ian received a short temper and hot attitude. She also received his impatience for the opposite gender. Everything else about her was completely from Anya. She even had the same mole on her right cheek that Anya had. She also had the partial Ouroboros tattoo that Anya had inherited from her biological father, Greed.

Ed smiled and looked down at Anya's tombstone, "See? I told you I'd take care of her." The snow fell lightly from the sky and covered the ground in white. He looked up from the tombstone and saw Anya. Like the day of her funeral, Anya was there but wasn't. She sat next to Ian who was leaning on Ed's shoulder.

Anya gave him a sweet smile and kissed Ian on the cheek. With a gust of wind more snow began to fall and Anya was gone.

_**The End**_


	20. Author's Note

Hello readers. I've come to apologize about my absence this summer. Much has conspired, most of which was less that good. I've gone through a lot of family troubles and personal troubles this summer. Lot's of heart break…lots of lost dreams…lol I sound so pathetic. Anyway, it got to such a point that I believed I'd stop writing all together. But I decided against it, something for which I am glad. I will continue writing my fan fictions near the beginning of December, after NaNoWriMo, and after I get situated in my new school. For those who share my faith in God, please pray for me and my family. We would greatly appreciate it. And so I return to my melancholy life. Wish me luck. I love you all… I'll try to make it until December.

Sincerely,

Megumi Tsukazu


End file.
